A Legend: The Chronicles of Hyuuga Uchiha Itachi
by A Legend
Summary: A story of an extraordinary shinobi who thrives to be powerful. Equipped with several special bloodlines and skills, he will walk the way of his life through many sufferings, adventure, love, friendship, betrayal, and danger. NOT COMPLETE.


**A Legend: The Chronicles of Hyuuga Uchiha Itachi**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Part One: A Look In The Past**

Chapters:_  
Chapter 1: Reconnaissance  
Chapter 2: Intelligence  
Chapter 3: A Traitor  
Chapter 4: A Bloody Duty  
Chapter 5: Payment_

**Chapter 1: Reconnaissance **

"I do not know much about the enemy. Hokage-sama only briefed me some details. He didn't have enough time to tell me everything."

"He is an S-Rank criminal, has the abilities to manipulate soil from the ground and combine it with genjutsu. Personally, I do not think we will have trouble catching him."

"Catching? I though Hokage-sama said to exterminate him."

"Yes, he did say that but I need to get some information from him. Then, we can do our job. Please do not let anyone know of this."

"Fine. Plus, if he specializes in genjutsu, your Sharingan can probably negate it swiftly." she said as she ran straight from a waterfall.

The two suddenly stopped in their tracks. The couple quickly looked at each other and separated into opposite directions. Itachi was behind a gargantuan tree, while Hinashi was above a tall branch. A shallow figure walked towards the sun. On his back was a wooden staff; it was a jagged one. A leaf slowly fell from a tree.

In a flash, Hinashi was behind the shallow figure. She was on an interesting stance. She jabbed her palm into the guy's back. The figure was rapidly sent a few kilometers away. The figure hit his back on a tree which wrapped around him tightly.

Hinashi popped out in front of him; she had two fingers on the figure's forehead.

"Ha. It seems that they have sent for me after all." the figure laughed sarcastically.

"So… the famous Jukaya Minikoza. You must be him. Dark brown, carries a dark wooden staff, has some stupid sunglasses." Hinashi barked. "What-"

Hinashi was draped with branches. The branches were quickly dissolving into soil, and they were quickly covering Hinashi's face. "Kai!" Hinashi tried and failed to release the genjutsu.

"Damn. I didn't realize his genjutsu was this strong. So strong it can't even be released by a prominent ANBU." Itachi suddenly disappeared.

Jukaya screamed in pain. "WHAT!? Impossible! What is this?!"

"That is what you deserve." Itachi emerged above him, half of his body inside the tree.

"How could you have? My genjutsu cannot be cancelled easily-or-it can't be released by plain techniques!" Jukaya placed his hand on his neck; he was in an immense amount of agony. "Damn it. Doton: Earth Counter!"

A rattan grew up from the ground and stabbed Itachi on the back. "How? No hand seals?" The ANBU was now pinned in the tree.

"End this petty little technique of yours or I will kill your partner here. Oh wait, I have a better plan, let me kill both of you. "

"Eight-Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Hinashi thrust the criminal hard and fast. Blue chakra was coming out from her hand; more was released during more strikes.

"How? I know that you were in my genjutsu. You didn't escape. Impossible."

**Chapter 2: Intelligence **

The masked Itachi darted in front of the enemy. "Well, the moment you talked to me, I casted my own genjutsu on you. Yeah, the genjutsu was set so that you will think she was still in your technique. Oh, and the thing you used to stab me? Part of the genjutsu too. Enough lessons; Demonic Illusions: Shackling Stakes!

Jakuya opened his eyes. He was confined in a chair. Chakra threads were wrapped around him. "Tell me; who have you been working with in Konoha?"

"Hmph. No one. I was just visiting there to see if the ramens good. You know.."

The chakra threads grew amazingly tighter. They wrapped and squeezed the victim in the stomach violently. "Ahh. I see you do not want to tell me… Perhaps if I reveal myself to you, maybe," Itachi removed his mask. His face, calm, stared down at Jukaya.

"Uchiha… Itachi… Now it all makes sense. So you really are a prodigy, huh? 14 Years old and you already countered my genjutsu. You know, I have some information about the Uchihas. Why don't you join them rebel against Konoha, specially that Uchiha Shisui is a great, great, Shinobi!?"  
"ENOUGH!" Itachi stooped down to the seated figure. He glared right into his eyes.

A piercing scream has been liberated.

**Chapter 3: A Traitor **

"I see. You finished it quickly enough. The village is safe for now-" the Third said.

"About that," Itachi interrupted.

"Yes, I know. Your clan… seems to be getting closer."

"So you do know, now. I see. I know what I must do. But, please. Do me a favor, Hokage-sama. Take care of my little brother. And, also…"

"Everyone must be eliminated. I know that this is really hard for you, but we do not have a choice! All the time you have been spying will go into waste if you do not finish the job."

"I already killed Uchiha Shisui, my dearest comrade, the greatest Uchiha. He was leading the rebellion."

"Yes, but remember, your father is now the one who is planning it. We must save Konoha! Sacrifices needed to be made for the greater good. Please,"

"I will reveal my identity to my clan if Sasuke does not live. I will also try my best to destroy Konoha."

"I know that that is not the truth. I know, I know," The Third looked up and suddenly got up. He dodged a kunai aimed right at him.

Itachi cussed under his breath. He grabbed his Ninjaken without delay and appeared in front of the Hokage. "Show yourself!" He stretched out his sword in front of him.

More kunais came into the two's direction. "Exploding Kunais! Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!" A fireball countered the kunais and stopped them immediately. An explosion was formed. "Hokage-sama, you must go. I will take care of this! There!" Itachi threw shurikens at the left. At the same time, a scream was heard. "Suiton: Water Clone,"

Itachi ran to the voice. The opponent was an ANBU member; he was wrapped by the shuriken threads. Itachi wasn't surprised that the enemy was an ANBU since he did not even detect the ANBU's presence. He grabbed his sword and placed it at the enemy's neck. He speedily sliced the mask off. The face revealed an Uchiha.

"You traitor! I knew you killed your own comrade! Plus, you spied on your own clan! Do you not have any values?"

"Temporary Paralysis Technique," Itachi finished the ANBU member. The Third appeared behind him.

"Thank you. I understand your situation, Itachi. I will take care of Sasuke. But, you must do the assignment."

"I understand."

**Chapter 4: A Bloody Duty **

"Hokage-sama! There has been a huge massacre in the Uchiha Clan! Itachi has slain every single Uchiha except his brother."

After the massacre, Itachi showed himself to the Hokage. "I must flee now. I do not have a choice. Please, take care of Sasuke… and Itachi."

**Chapter 5: Payment **

"Itachi?" the Third asked curiously. However, before he even said another word, Itachi was gone. Only a note was left on the ground.

The note said:  
_Go to the foundation of heroes; I have there my child. I have sacrificed everything. He is my child; take care of him for me. Make him the strongest. Make him a legend. This is the only payment I ask of you._

The Third quietly whispered to himself. He thought about the phrase 'Foundation of Heroes". He pondered for a minute and knew what Itachi meant. The foundation of heroes was probably the academy. He fixed his hat and started for the door.

"Hokage-sama! You must stay here! Itachi might come for you!" muttered a masked ANBU.

"Tenzou, I am fine. Am I not the Hokage? I must go somewhere, NOW."

The ANBU bowed his head for a moment. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama."

"I want you to call Kakashi and Gai. Once I am back, I must talk to them. Now go about your mission!"

"Hai!" the ANBU was gone within a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi walked to the academy. He slowly went to his goal since people were everywhere. They were panicking about what was happening to the Uchiha Clan. He carefully went left, right and left again. After a couple of minutes, he has gained his destination.

The Hokage gazed around him. It was dark and gloomy. He thought that the academy was abandoned until he saw a figure on the swing.

"Hokage-sama, it is I, Hyuuga Hinashi. I am here to give you our child."

"Our?"

"Yes, when Itachi and I was on a mission, we found an this youngling near Orochimaru's whereabouts. There was something very unusual about this child. His eyes… " Hinashi plotted the kid into the old man's eyes.

"Impossible"

"That is what we thought too. It is just… plain weird. I didn't know if it was a coincidence. I mean, he could really pull off as our child. So we did. We told my clan first, however, the main branch was angered greatly. They punished me severely. He said that the child was a nuisance, a monster. They didn't like the fact that the newborn has both the Sharingan and the Byakugan. They also punished Itachi. That is why Itachi killed them all tonight. At least that is what I think."

The Third stood silent for a second. Itachi has not even told his lover that it was his mission to eradicate every Uchiha. The Third felt vast guilt.

"I see. I will take care of the child. This is the only thing I could do for both of you. I will tell the head of the main branch about this. In the meantime, everything will be in secret until he is on the proper age. People tend to see the difference of someone rather than their specialties. People judge what they see but not what they feel."

"I thank you very much. If it is alright, I want you to call him Hyuuga Itachi. I do not want his name to be stained with a dead clan, to a evil and destroyed clan. That is all for now, Hokage-sama. Thank you for everything."

The Hokage performed a hand seal and went away with the child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Part Two: Tapped Powers**

Chapters:_  
Chapter 1: Training  
Chapter 2: My Duty  
Chapter 3: Test  
Chapter 4: A Friend  
Chapter 5: Awakening_

**Chapter 1: Training **

"Magnificent-" The Third Hokage suddenly rushed to the young juvenile. He grabbed a kunai by his hand and threw it at the little kid.

"Kaiten!" The young kid tried to create a rotation that can deflect attacks. However, he was too slow, and the kunai sliced his arm slightly. "Argh,"

"I see. Well, here I come!" Katon: Grand Fireball Ninjutsu!"

"Fight fire with fire! Katon: Dragon Flame Fireballs!" An explosion was formed. The blast was coming near the two, and they quickly jumped off to the side.

"Well, your fire is good. But perhaps you can work a little with your Hyuuga style techniques. Conceivably,"

Tears fell down the kid's face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I fail! I am such a loser!"

"No, no. Calm down. A ninja must never show emotion in battle. Plus, it is my fault. It is my duty to teach you everything. Though, I think I cannot teach you Hyuuga-style techniques any better. The scrolls are hard to understand. That is why, as your Sensei, will assign you a new teacher." Sarutobi Hiruzen murmured.

**Chapter 2: My Duty **

Two figures were talking in the dark, only their shadows visible. "Yes, you must do this! This is the only favor I ask of you! He is not a monster! He has major potential! You must teach him! I have helped protect your secrets for years! Have you no shame?! Hinashi is an extraordinary Kunochi! It is my duty to take care of him but I cannot complete my duty. I cannot teach him these techniques properly. Please,"

"Fine. It seems that I do not have a choice."

"Thank you. That is-"

"BUT only someone from the branch family will teach him."

"No-" The Third tried to say, thinking that if Itachi's mother was alive, she would have been a great teacher.

"That is my final word. "

"Fine. This is my duty, and as my duty, I ask you to help him. Not destroy him."

"Hai."

_Two days later…_

The young kid went to walk to the Hyuuga Clan's house. He gazed openly at the structures and people around it. They stared at him and whispered. Hyuuga Itachi felt pain. A crushing pain that left him sad. He felt lonely and alone. He bowed his head down and walked straight for the door.

"So you are the famous Hyuuga Itachi, eh?" A strong yet calm face alleged. "You look, well, weird."

Itachi's facial expression changed drastically. This was the first time somebody talked to him besides his Sensei. He was scared since the man was tall, and he looked frustrated. "Sir, I am Hyuuga Itachi. I was sent here to train under Hyuuga Hizashi."

"I am Hyuuga Hizashi." the man loudly hissed. He glared at the kid. "How old are you?"

"I am 12, sir." Itachi said.

"I see. Your skills, I heard, are enough for you to be a Jounin. Just like your father and mother."

"My father…." Itachi bowed his head.

Hizashi laughed loudly. He showed a huge smile on his face. "Relax, I was just messing with you. I am actually nice. But take note, this is my duty: to make you as powerful as you can be! For you to master the Byakugan!" He chuckled again.

Itachi smiled with glee. He was happy that someone actually smiled at him. This was a sweet feeling for him.

The two trained together. Hizashi first showed him some basic Juuken or gentle-fist. This was the secret technique of the Hyuuga Clan. He also showed and taught Itachi how to properly maximize and expand his chakra.

The third decided to make young Itachi stay at the Hyuuga's. Itachi was stared down in the Hyuuga's. However, he did not let this affect him as Hizashi was a great Sensei

After a couple of months, Hyuuga Itachi mastered almost all-if not all- Juuken techniques. He also created his own versions of Kaiten, mixing elemental chakra with it. He created elemental rotations, a drastically more powerful version of Kaiten. It can defend and hurl people harder. It was believed that under Hizashi, he was the most prominent in the branch family.

Itachi eventually left the Hyuuga Family to go under the Third's supervision again.

**Chapter 3: Test **

"I see. You have now grown into a fine Shinobi, Itachi. It seems that you have been really powerful. You mastered the Byakugan."

"Yes, Hokage-Sama."

The Third stood shocked for a moment. He remained in awe. 'Itachi talks really proper now.' he thought. 'His face seems stronger yet no mark of arrogance showed.' In a flash, the Third threw his hat above and performed hand seals. "Hokage Style: Raining Weapons!" His hat spun in mid-air and let out hundreds of weapons in quick succession.

Hyuuga Itachi was not caught in surprise. He quickly grabbed a kunai, "Byakugan,". He deflected about two hundred shurikens and other weapons in about three minutes. Out of the blue, he stepped to the side and placed his palm behind the Hokage. "Eight Trigrams: Chakra Devastating Palm!" He then jumped back and performed a seal. Immense force erupted from his palm. The Hokage was impelled far away. The body slowly turned into mud.

"Shit, I almost got caught in that blast; I barely felt him move." the Third cussed under his breath.

"Eight Trigrams: Chakra Senbon," Itachi said as he sent out blue super fine needles from his finger tips.

"What the-" The Third was paralyzed for a moment. He tried to move his arm, but he couldn't.

"Your chakra pressure points, they're blocked. Yes, it doesn't only stop your chakra circulation but it also paralyzes the person. The needles I sent are barely visible."

The Third chuckled for a moment. "You have grown." The old man struggled to move and placed his hands together. "Technique Neutralize," With that, the Third charged at Itachi.

"Suiton: Water Clone Ambush," Three doppelgangers of Itachi appeared. One stood in front of the real Itachi, and the two charged at the Hokage.

"Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!" said one of the clones.

"Raiton: Charging Phoenix!" yelled another.

"Lightning and Fire? You amaze me every minute." The Third stopped at his tracks and performed an earth technique to protect himself from the attacks. "Wait a minute, where is the other one?"

"Eight-Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!" Hyuuga Itachi striked the Hokage hard and fast. "What do you think, Hokage-sama?" he smiled.

The Hokage felt glad for a second. 'I guess some things don't change. That smile, it fools me every minute.' he thought. "Itachi, you have grown into an excellent ninja! You do know that this was a test, you are now a Jounin."

"Really? Thank you Hokage-sama." Itachi felt proud of himself. He was eager to learn more techniques from the Hokage.

"We shall talk about something tomorrow. About something important."

**Chapter 4: A Friend**

Itachi waited for his Sensei on the dark and depressing forest. He was scanning his surroundings, and he was thinking about what the Hokage will tell him. He was scared yet excited. He was already waiting for about half an hour now. He was starting to get worried about the Hokage. Sarutobi was never late in any of their meetings. So, Itachi decided to go to the Hokage's office.

"I am sorry, pal. The Hokage is in a meeting right now. No one can go in."

"You are…" Itachi mumbled slowly.

"HUH?" The masked figure answered lazily.

"You are Hatake Kakashi. The, uhm, Copy Ninja right? I have heard about you. You seem to be a great Shinobi at such a young age. What are you, like 18 or 19?"

"Hah. You talk like your old." Kakashi chuckled. "Wait, your eyes…you are probably Hyuuga Itachi, eh?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Itachi blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"You are pretty famous. The Third told me that you have been promoted to Jounin. How old are you?"

"I'm 13."

"Hmm. Did you know your dad was 13 when he became an ANBU captain?"

Itachi bent his head down and looked away.

"He was a great shin obi, you know. People should also remember that he has done a lot for this village. Well, but there is also the thing he did…"

"Thanks for acknowledging him. No one ever does that. Heh. I feel so honored talking to such a great ninja. Oh, same goes with your father. I think he did the right thing. You know, I mean the fact that he saved his comrades. I would have done the same thing."  
"Oh, it's interesting that you still have a mask even if you have _that_ ANBU mask. What's the black mask for?"

"I have my reasons. Anyways, the meeting seems like it will take long. I suggest you just leave a message to the Hokage. I have a gut feeling that we will meet each other again."

"Oh, alright. Just tell him to meet me where he was going to. Thanks, and oh, nice knowing you." Itachi went down the door and went outside the building. He went behind it actually. "Now, let us see what's really going on in there. Byakugan!"

Inside the Hokage's office were the two elders, the Hokage and an old man who had half his face covered up.

"No, I will not send him there. He is not a mere puppet or a weapon. Same goes with the Jinchuuriki. The Fourth does not wanted him to be treated like filth!"

"We MUST do this." the covered up figure said.

"No, Danzo. I do not even know the reason why you are here. You are not part of the Council. And don't you think for one second that I do not know of the gatherings you are making with some shinobi. Root, huh?"

The two elders got up. "If you are not going to listen to us, Hiruzen, then master the child! Make him more powerful as he may be useful to his village!"

"People think he has both of them because of the relationship between Itachi and Hinashi! At least we have a cover for it. He is not really their son! We do not even know what the whereabouts or where he is from!"

"ENOUGH! I am watching over him-"

"Just like you did with Orochimaru.." Danzo added.

"Don't you dare compare him to-"

A pat on the shoulder gave Itachi a thrill. "What the!" He tried to move, but he couldn't.

"What are you trying to do, Itachi?" a familiar voice said.

"Damn. Temporary Paralysis Technique, used by the ANBU." Itachi thought and realized that the voice was Kakashi's.

"Heh. So you know about the ANBU's technique. Come on now, you shouldn't have been doing that. That was a top-secret meeting."

Kakashi's hand suddenly felt a sharp, piercing pain. He jumped back and prepared a kunai.

"I have no plan of betraying the village. They think I am the likes of Orochimaru! You're probably thinking about how I escaped your technique, eh? I released chakra from my body. Not really a surprise for a Hyuuga."

"Hmph. I have no choice-"

"Kakashi, that is enough. He did not mean any harm. He just wanted to know where I was. Although, Itachi, don't do that again."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." Itachi said shamefully.

"Anyways, its perfect that you guys are here. Though, it looks like you guys are mad at each other." the Hokage chortled.

"No, it was just that I thought, well it doesn't matter now. We got introduced a while ago." Kakashi said, probably with a smile beneath his mask.

"Perfect. Anyhow, as you know, Itachi, Kakashi also has Sharingan. He also only has one. So, I was thinking, you two can get to know each other. Kakashi can teach you how to use the Sharingan to the fullest."

"Yeah, however, I still have to learn one thing. Do you or have you ever used your Sharingan? Do you know the basics of it? Do you get tired when you use it?"

"Hold it, Kakashi. Let us not do this here. Let's go somewhere else." the Hokage performed a hand seal and the three disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-----

"So it doesn't hurt you a bit when you use it… How about we try your Sharing an a little bit."

"OK."

"All you need to do is copy the techniques I use. Counter them with the same technique."

"Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!"

"Katon: Grand Fireball Technique!"

"Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Water-" Itachi was pushed away by the water dragon.

"I see. That jutsu had a total of more than 50 hand seals. Your Sharingan only has two tomoes. It's not ready for high-level techniques yet. Or maybe, forget it. Just keep trying to copy me!"

The two continued to copy each other's technique. Itachi seemed to have trouble copying techniques with more than 30 hand seals. Although, Kakashi thought he was actually doing very good.

For the next few months, Kakashi and Itachi became really good friends. And by a couple of months, Itachi also gained a three-tomoe Sharingan. Itachi has also created a lot of new elemental jutsus. Additionally, during all these months, both Kakashi's and Itachi's goal was to at least master two elements. And they did. They also trained hard and fought and sparred with each other tons of times.

"Excellent! Very nice! You can copy techniques at my level now."

"I have been working on something, Kakashi-kun."

"Really? What is it?"

Kakashi stood in awe. He could not believe that Itachi mastered his own jutsu in a matter of days.

"When you taught me Rasengan, it made copying Chidori very much easier. But don't you worry. I like Rasengan way better. "

"I see. Well, all I can say is, you really have grown into a fine Shinobi. That is why Hokage-sama wants to know if you are interested on becoming an ANBU captain like me."

"Of course, I would want to. I really need experience with the outside world. Kakashi, I thank you for everything. Thank you for being my friend."

"Don't make my cry. I am already sad from what happened between me and her."

"So both of you hasn't made up yet? Wow. What a petty love story."

"Shut up. We are friends though. I mean, I am getting busier because of my missions. She is only Chuunin, and she doesn't have as much missions."

"What a shame. Kurenai and you seemed like a good couple."

**Chapter 5: Awakening**

_A few months later…_

Itachi blinked hard. The sun was very bright; it was almost blinding. He paused on a tree for a moment and examined the place. 'No one seems to have been here for at least two days. No tracks of anything. Interesting. This is the place where they had him; I am sure of it.' he thought. Itachi continued to go around the forest. Every once in a while, he stops and uses his Byakugan to scrutinize the place.

After an hour of useless searching, Itachi met up with Kakashi and some other ANBU members on the rendezvous spot.

"Nothing."

"Nothing. Not a single sign."

"Same."

"Zero."

"I see. It seems that he is better than we thought. I cannot believe this. We have searched everywhere. I will have to go back to the village and report what happened. Everyone else should still be searching for him. I will make four pairs, alright?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sama."

"I will pair you so that you can work extremely well together when you reach the enemy. But, remember: know your limits. The moment you see the enemy, call for back-up. I will try to get back as fast as possible. So the pairs will be as follows: Itachi and Hariki, Yoralo and Halim, Lamat and Kureno ,and Kashiko and Shitae. Itachi, with Hariki's blinding light techniques, you can trap….." Kakashi continued on for another minute. Soon enough, the teams were dismissed and the real mission started.

Itachi and Hariki covered the southern side of the forest. They first planned out everything in a deep place underground. Afterwards, the pair continued on with their mission, going around and sometimes just stopping on a place to rest.  
A sudden chill ran through the spine of Hariki. He opened his eyes wide and felt everything around him. There was a certain presence. He couldn't pin-point the location. He slowly reached for the blade strapped on his back; he quietly prayed that Itachi would come back soon.

In a sudden breeze of the wind, a hand was placed on the ANBU's neck. Hariki moaned a little, surprised.

"Hmph. Another one," said the man choking the skinny ANBU member.

Hariki struggled hard and tried to grasp the man's hand. His lungs was screaming in pain. "Flick," he couged. "er," he mumbled agonizingly.

A sudden flash of light went straight to the criminal's eyes. He immediately let go of Hariki and jumped back. He covered his eyes firmly and shrieked deafeningly. "You…bastard,"

Hariki performed three hand seals: Tora, U, Tatsu, then bit his thumb. "Hikari: Light Deviant!" A small light emerged from the ground and slowly rose up. As the light went up, it formed a figure shaped like a human. In a matter of seconds, there was a blinding and shining figure made out of yellow light. He didn't have any eyes or face. He was just a figure. Hariki walked to the figure and placed his left palm on it's back and used his right hand to perform a seal. He then jumped back. Then, he stayed at a certain stance and stood in front of Hariki. "Send a bird or a sign. We need to get back-up, now."

The figure nodded it's head for a moment. He then raised up his hand and conjured a bird. The bird divided into three other birds that flew away.

"Back-up, huh? They are all dead. It wasn't that hard," said the man, still covering one of his eyes. How many were there? Hmm.. Let see, they were all in pairs.. It's too bad that you're alone." he added.

'Itachi must be alive! He said they were in pairs!' hissed Hariki's mind. "Don't you dare underestimate me!" Hariki performed the hand seal for Kage Bunshin. However, instead of him duplicating himself, the 'light' figure duplicated into three. "Light Clone: Barrage !"

The three light figures charged at the opponent. One leaped high, the other went to the right, the last one on the left. One tried to punch the criminal but got easily thrown away.

"Kaiten!" the man performed the Hyuuga clan's defensive move. The clones were instantly shoved away. One dissolved into a thin liquid and flowed through the ground. It ended up going back to one of the clones. "I can see through your techniques quite well,"

"Let us just see about that." Another light figure lunged at the man, although this time, the man used his own palm to disable it. He shoved his palm on the light figure's chest. The figure exploded. Yellow light shone on the felon's face.

"Ahh, Damn it," he barked, trying to regain his vision. During this time, Hariki charged at the Hyuuga. On the other side of the battle-field, comes the original figure he summoned, also charging at the opponent. Hariki grabbed his blade, and at the same time, his summoned creature also created a blade, a golden and shining sword. Hariki slashed at the criminal, hitting him in the arm. His light creature also tried to stab the offender. However, a hand held the blade in a sudden moment. The light figure was then threw away. He was gone.

'Damn it! There are two of them now; there is only one of me. I must escape, but I also must do my mission.' he thought. Hariki was exhausted. Using his technique halved his chakra. His technique works like the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. However, everything Hariki thinks or does gets imitated by the summoned figure. The creature also has the abilities to perform jutsus, but it uses Hariki's chakra. The creature, in a way, is like his own shadow. 'I will have to do it; I have no choice… ' he meditated.

The other criminal scoffed loudly, "You left one, you know, Hiahzi." he grabbed a kunai and put himself into a defensive stance. Afterwards, he looked back to Hiahzi, the one criminal Hariki was fighting. "This one was very interesting, he had weird, weird eyes. One like yours, the other, well, looks like it's the devil's."

Hariki opened his eyes wide. He was stunned.

"Where is he? Did you take care of him?"

"No. He is right here. I decided that I wanted to show Orochimaru. Heh. He will like this gift." The figure placed his left hand on the ground. In a quick minute, Itachi appeared, tied on a log.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Hariki screamed. Itachi did not react. He was as still as ice. "What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing, besides the fact I cast upon a heavy genjutsu on him." he grinned.

A smile went upon Hariki's face. 'So he is playing it, huh.' he thought. 'Amazing work, Itachi.'

Hiahzi walked to the tied Itachi. "I am familiar with his face-"

The tied Itachi suddenly exploded into a thousand kunais. The knives went to Hiahzi who quickly released chakra off of his body to deflect the blades. "Explosive Clone: Successful," Itachi's voice said.

"Shit," the friend of Hiahzi said. He suddenly popped out behind Hariki. "Now die!" His kunai was about to slash Hariki's neck, and in the nick of time, another blade clashed with his kunai. It was Itachi.

"Don't you dare hurt my comrade." his voice, deep, said.  
"Itachi," Hariki muttered.

"Go ahead and rest. Sorry, I was late."

"No, I will help you." Hariki smiled with glee. The presence of Itachi gave him confidence.

"But how?" the figure said. "My genjutsu..."

"Fool! He has the Sharingan!" Hiahzi said. Hiahzi charged at Hariki. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"

"Ninja Art: Defensive Light Destruction!" A wave of blinding light appeared and swept the whole battle field. It formed a round wall in front of Hariki. Hiahzi still charged, only with his eyes closed.

"Two Strikes," he hit the wall of light; it only exploded. Hiahzi was blown away by the blast. He fell down the ground.

"The moment you hit that wall, it was over." Hariki quickly performed five hand seals. "Ninja Art: Light Devastation," Hariki placed one hand on the wall of light. He then opened up his palms and hit the wall violently; at the same time, a chunk of light flew straight to the enemy. Hariki did this again with his other hand, another piece flew again. He kept doing this, kicking and punching, and more chunks of light flew to Hiahzi's direction.

"Your fighting style is really not fit for me." Hiahzi laughed. He activated his Byakugan and kept dodging every piece of light.

"Ninja Art: Light Shurikens Barrage!" Instead of punching and kicking the wall, he placed both of his hands on the wall. "HAI," he yelled. Bright Shurikens came out of the wall and flew to Hiahzi.

"KAITEN!" The shurikens fell down the ground, useless. "What a loser,"

A hand was suddenly on Hiahzi's neck. "It's my turn to choke," a bright light figure said.

"You again," Hiahzi struggled.

"Ninja Art: Light Abyss! Final Judgement!" Hariki placed his hands together. His light 'clone' suddenly exploded into a million blinding shards. The whole battle field was engulfed in light.

"Hiahzi!" his partner said. He ran to the direction of his friend.

"I am your enemy." Itachi darted in front of him.

"It is time to finish this! Raiton: Lightning Breath!" The guy opened his mouth and spewed out a blue gas. The gas suddenly sparked, then in a second, it was lightning bolts. He then swallowed them and then spewed it out again, this time, as needles. It contained such high voltage that Itachi could hear crackling.

"Doton: Earth Wall!" Itachi did as a light defense, even knowing that earth is weak against lightning.

"How inconvenient," the figure said. "Now die," He grabbed a kunai and charged for Itachi.

"Doton: Earth Flow River!" Itachi used this technique taught to him by the Third. He then heard a very high pitched scream. "Byakugan," He saw Hariki on the ground. "NO! Hariki!"

"How did you escape my technique?" Hariki asked painfully.

"During the last minute, I released chakra from my body, therefore getting released from your clone. Also, the moment you made your clone explode, I used Kaiten to protect my self from the blast. I am from the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan; I am also a high-level Jounin. Did you really think your petty techniques will work on me? Now, time to finish this,"

"Katon: Mythical Fireball Technique!" fireballs soared to Hiahzi. Itachi then quickly went in front of Hariki. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me. No problem. You have to rest now; you have stalled them long enough. I will take care of this. Don't worry, I already called for back-up."

"As you wish, Captain."

"Ninja Art: Complete Ally Protection: Entry Seal!" A translucent dome surfaced from the ground. It protected Hariki. "Take care,"

"Hiahzi, I am your opponent now." He performed a defensive stance. "Byakugan,"

"Fool, just like my partner here. I will be more than glad to bring you to Orochimaru. He will be very interested in your eyes… and your powers…"

"Let us just see about that,"

Itachi and Hiahzi were fighting for straight four hours. Both were only using Hyuuga-Clan taijutsu. Itachi, using his Sharingan, copied every jab, punch that Hiahzi did. So both were countering each moves.

"Is that all you can do? Copy me? Copy enemies? But Hizashi has taught you well, however, he is from the branch family; so he didn't know everything…" Hiahzi put himself on a weird posture.

"Eight-Trigrams: Secret Main Branch Technique: Barrage of the Gates: Death Gate! Seal!" Hiahzi charged at Itachi. His hands were half-closed; his palm facing the young ANBU.

"Katon: Grand Missile Technique!" a blast of fire was sent to Hiahzi. He quickly put his hand in front of him and pressed the air. The fire went out in an instant.  
"Wow, I thought you new better."

Itachi ran behind a tree. 'This technique… it concerns the Death Gate. If I am hit with this… I might or I will die..' he thought. "There is only one way."

"You think you can hide!? My Byakugan can easily see you." Hiahzi said as he saw Itachi's outline. "Too slow," he jabbed his hand a million times to Itachi's chest. He was extremely powerful. So much chakra were coming out of his hands, delivering his final blow, he jabbed Itachi's head. Itachi was immediately sent a mile away; hitting all the trees on the way. The trees broke, and he was on a tree, his back on it. All of a sudden, his body turned into a puff of clouds. 'Poof' it said.

"IMPOSSIBLE! A CLONE! HOW COULD HE HAVE?"

"I did it on your blind spot. I am a Hyuuga, too, after all." Itachi performed the Kage Bunshin hand seals. He knew that this technique was going to divide his chakra. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three clones appeared. They all stood beside the real Itachi. He performed some more hand seals. "Time to show you some of my OWN moves."

Hiahzi was exhausted. He tried to hide it but it was very apparent. His feet were numb. The technique he did required using his own gates, too.

"It's still unfinished since I only know four now, but… Elemental Destruction!"

The three clones, with Itachi, did one hand seal. "Katon: Giant Grand Dragon Fireball Jutsu!" they all yelled. Four huge dragons made of fire encircled and targeted Hiahzi.

"Shit," he said. He quickly jumped back, and back, and back. When he was about ten meters from the fire, he paused and prepared himself for defense until he heard this:

"Doton: Earth Eternal Abyss Cliff!" The ground he was standing on suddenly collapse. He fell into it. He stood up and he looked up. A clone had both palms on the ground. He grinned. Hiahzi was trapped. The cliff was too high. In able to escape this cliff means to get out and jump extremely fast. The top of the rock was very high. Plus, it was very steep, making it hard to climb on. Hiahzi's body was very tired.

"Suiton: Water Pressure Collision Technique!" another clone yelled. He spit out a gargantuan ball of water. It targeted Hiahzi who quickly dove for the other side. He was lying on the ground. He was wet, too.

"Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder!" the last clone said. He sent out jolts of lightning and electrocuted Hiahzi. The clone who performed the earth technique lifted his palms and the ground started to shake. Rocks fell to the abyss, burying Hiahzi forever.

"Thanks, clones." Itachi was extremely tired. That technique started to take the toll on him. He went back to Hariki who was smiling inside the dome. He released the technique and started to sit down. "You don't mind me sitting down for a second do you?

"That technique was amazing."

"Thanks. How are y-" Hariki unexpectedly spitted blood out. He was stabbed in the neck. "Hariki!"

"Die,"

"I thought you ran away," Itachi said. "My Byakugan couldn't sense you at all.

"That's for me to know." He kicked Itachi in the shin. Itachi could not do anything. The left side of his face was on the ground. He was also bleeding. He was face-to-face with Hariki, who was also lying down the ground.

"Itachi," he said, spitting more blood, "This is it for me.. Forgive me.. It is my fault."

"NO! Don't you dare talk like that," Itachi said while crying. His body was weak and useless. His tears suddenly turned crimson. He touched his face and saw that he was crying blood. Itachi's Sharingan started to spin amazingly fast. The three-tomoes started to connect with each other. Itachi, feeling the changes, looked up and saw Hiahzi's partner. Afterwards, his pupils started to form a perfect Shuriken.

"Mangekyou Sharingan,"

**Part Three: Weapons**

Chapters:_  
__Chapter 1: Shuriken__  
__Chapter 2: Fatigued__  
__Chapter 3: A Weapon of Nature__  
__Chapter 4: A Useless Yet Double-Edged Weapon__  
__Chapter 5: A Crystal_

**Chapter 1: Shuriken**

His eyes, forming a perfect shuriken then spinning, glared at the felon. At the same time, Itachi's brain flashed to Hariki's dying face. He felt massive guilt. Itachi was feeling pain, a lot of them. He felt his Sharingan burning and spinning out of control, and at the same time, his heart felt colossal culpability for Hariki, his dear friend. 'Say it, this is your weapon,' Itachi heard inside of himself. He didn't know what it was; was it plainly his instinct? The Sharingan, perhaps? 'You know it; I am your weapon,' His Sharingan stopped spinning for a second. The shuriken stood tall and wide in his red eyes.

"Mangekyou Sharingan: God's Weapon!" Itachi yelled, looking straight to Hiahzi's partner.

The murderer stood still. In a quick second, he felt a part of his arm getting sliced. It was as if a kunai or a shuriken has slashed it. It didn't create a huge cut; although, blood sprinkled from it. Suddenly, the same thing happened to his left arm; blood spattered over. For the next seconds, more and more slices appeared all over the enemy's body. Blood was coming out all over him. He stood there, looking all over his body. He analyzed his wounds; every time he looked somewhere, another appeared. The pain started to grow amazingly stronger. The pain- it was excruciating. In a sudden moment, the enemy fell to the ground, full of blood.

Itachi was exhausted. His mind and heart was overflowing of emotions: sadness, happiness, and anger. Anger for letting his friend die, happiness for revenging him, and sadness for the loss. He gently tried to sit up. He placed his hand on his Sharingan; it hurt so badly. He covered it with his dirty hand. He closed both his hands; and everything went black. He fell down the ground and collapsed.

**Chapter 2: Fatigued**

"He overdid himself. So did he…" Kakashi said, looking down at the two bodies.

"He..lp.. Hi..m" Hariki struggled to answer.

"HARIKI! Medical Corps, here!"

"No.. it is useless." Hariki's body burned into ashes.  
"The seal… an ANBU must be gone.. To protect the secrets of the village.." Kakashi bent down and closed his eyes.

"He is still alive, Itachi, is…" an ANBU said. "Look at his position. His hands,"

"Covering his Sharingan?" Asked Kakashi curiously. "Could it be?" He went to Itachi and removed his hand. He saw that his Sharingan formed a shuriken. "Hariki…so…it's true…"

Itachi opened his eyes slowly. His body was laid down. He felt some pain in his back. But nothing was compared to the throbbing pain in his right eye. As he opened his eyes, everything he can see from his right eye were blurred. 'Am I blind?' he thought. 'Ouch. My Sharingans hurts like a little-'

"Well, you are awake now, eh?"

"Yeah," he softly said, carefully looking to his right side."

Kakashi walked slowly to his bed. "I am sorry I came in late."

"HARIKI? Oh no…"

Kakashi slowly frowned and shook his head.

"Damn them! Damn that Orochimaru!"

The door suddenly opened. The Hyuuga Elder, escorted by Hizashi, Itachi's old teacher, and some other Hyuuga clan member.

"You failed your mission! You pathetic shino-"

"That is uncalled for," interrupted Hizashi, secretly happy to see his old student.

"You better shut your trap, Hizashi! You are from the branch! You have no say in this matter!"

Itachi tried to sit up but he couldn't. His body was very tired.

"He killed both of the enemies. Your secrets are safe." said Kakashi.

"How do you know that! The scrolls were with that traitor. All he did, according to the report, is kill him underground. That must mean it is still underground! Someone from Orochimaru! He can make another freak or monster like you, Itachi, with those scrolls!" The Elder held his cane tightly and suddenly swung it at Itachi.

In a flash, the Third Hokage had his hand on his cane. "Don't you dare,"

"Hokage-sama!" muttered Kakashi.

Itachi and Hizashi looked at each other and grinned.

"Even though he failed his mission, he killed your traitor. And don't you worry about those scrolls. I just got a report that they already recovered it. They also got rid of the Hyuuga's body. Now your bloodline is safe. Now if you don't mind, leave now."

The Hyuuga Elder scoffed and promptly left.

"Itachi, you have done good. But you, unfortunately failed your mission."

"I know. I should just quit. Pull me out of ANBU."

"NO. Do not surrender. No matter how good a shinobi is, he can be defeated."

"I know. I am sorry I have failed. I must train harder!"

"You know, I heard that you used your ultimate jutsu…"

"Elemental Destruction? It's not complete yet… one day… I will master it!"

"Mastering all the elements? That's impossible." added Kakashi.

"We'll see,"

"No. Not that. You have awakened your Mangekyou Sharingan."

Itachi looked up in an instant. "It was a mistake. I shouldn't have used it. It's useless! It hurts me!"

"That was Hariki's sacrifice and gift to you. If you don't ever want to use it… then don't. Let his death go to waste."

'His Death…' echoed in Itachi's ears.

Kakashi and Sarutobi left the room. Itachi felt some more pain in his eye. He slowly closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 3: Weapon of Nature**

A kunai went past Itachi's face. "Nice try," he said as he threw a shuriken at the same direction the kunai came from.

"Eh, you stupid guy." Kakashi said. "Katon: Flaming Shurikens!" Three star-shaped flames appeared. These stars went straight to Itachi.

"Suiton: Endangering Waterfall!" Itachi opened his mouth and spewed out water. The water suddenly turned to a wave and pushed itself in front of Itachi. The water put out the flaming shurikens.

"What the hell was that jutsu? Never knew it existed. And I wasn't able to copy it. I thought it was an ordinary Suiton jutsu. Damn you."

"Not my fault I can make my own,"

Kakashi and Itachi sparred for two hours more. Both showed new proficiency in elemental jutsus. Itachi even made his own jutsus.

Kakashi cornered Itachi in front of an old tree. The tree was very tall, and it was called the 'First Tree'. This is because, they say, this tree was the first tree in the Hidden Leaf. It was created by the First Hokage.

"Haha. Now, my turn to show you my own," Kakashi, with one hand on Itachi's shoulder, grasping it, performed two hand seals. With a quick jerk, he places his other palm on Itachi's chest.

"Lightning Raging Wave" Jolts of lightning went inside Itachi's body. He shook, as if having a seizure, in pain.

Itachi focused his Sharingan on Kakashi. It started to spin fast. "Lightning Raging Wave!" he said as he placed his own palm to Kakashi, enduring the paralyzing pain.

Kakashi immediately backed away. "You little copycat," He placed his palm on his chest and slowly pulled it away. Bolts of lightning was visible in his hand. He then threw it away. "Lightning is my mastered element. You know better than that."

"Argh. What did you do to me? I can't feel my chest. I can't feel my body."

"The lightning- it paralyzes you. If I went full-blast, I could have stopped your heart beat."

"Sounds like a Medical-Ninja technique, eh? New girlfriend is a healer?" Teased Itachi.

"You mongrel," Kakashi grinned. "Doton: Rising Earth."

The earth under Itachi suddenly shot up. He was thrown away. He fell on the top of the First Tree. He struggled to move and sat in a tough branch. He panted. His mind was questioning him. 'How long am I going to stay paralyzed?' he thought. He placed his palm on the tree then laid his back. The moment he placed his palm on the tree, he felt a surge of light chakra.

He removed his palm and placed it again. Now, the chakra was feeling heavier. "Byakugan!" He couldn't see anything until he removed his palm again. He saw a slight shaped sign. It had the Japanese sign of Mokuton [Wood Element]. He tried pushing the panel, but nothing happened. He quickly remembered something. He placed his hand on the tree. He closed his eyes and felt life inside of the tree. All of a sudden, he opened his eyes and at the same moment, he said "Kai," [Release] The tree shook violently. The panel opened with a slight 'Plop'. Itachi peeked inside. Five sharp wooden shards went straight out. He couldn't dodge them in time; his body was still slightly paralyzed. Itachi closed his eyes and waited for the shards to kill him. For a second, time froze, and he did not feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw that the five shards surrounded him. Each shard had a writing in it.

"Itachi! Are you okay!" Kakashi jumped up the tree. His face seemed translucent; his face was marked with anger and an intense curiosity. Kakashi jumped high and went near Itachi. However, in an instant, the shards formed some kind of barrier, pushing Kakashi away. "What the-" Kakashi kept trying and trying, but he just keep getting shoved away. He tried yelling, but Itachi couldn't hear him.

On the other hand, Itachi gazed at the opened panel. He slowly inserted his hand. He then grasp something cylindrical. He pulled it out. It was a scroll. He opened it out and read the beginning part:

_"Mokuton: My Sacred Art….The True Weapon of the Senju Clan. Passed down only to the head of this Godly Clan. Thine is the First Hokage, and Thine will put this scroll here, only to be possessed by the next Senju Leader. This scroll can only be obtained by one with the real blood of the Senju. To protect this secret, put this back here. Protect our bloodline for the next generations of Senju to come. This scroll will teach everything thy need to know about our supreme powers….."_

Itachi closed the scroll. He realized that there was no more Senju clan. But he wondered deeply. How could he have opened it? He was not a Senju. What is he? Kakashi's shout woke Itachi up from these questions. He was no longer paralyzed and placed his hands together. "Senju, Seal!" The shards went back and then Itachi jumped down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. But we must speak to the Hokage. He's in the hospital, right? Let's go...NOW."

**Chapter 4: Knowledge is a Weapon**

"I want to know the truth! Who am I? Why did I obtain this old scroll? I am not a Senju! Am I a monster!? Tell me! Tell me everything! I found out that it is impossible to have two bloodlines!"

"Three, actually," Kakashi butted in. "For tons of years, people have tried getting that scroll. What they didn't understand is that only a Senju can open it. Only someone with the First's DNA can get a hold of it. And since everyone thought that no single drop of blood of any Senju is present…"

"True. The wooden shards will kill anyone who forcefully steals the scroll. However, it didn't kill you since the tree recognized your blood." added the Third.

"Do you guys mind if you actually tell who I am? I already know that Uchiha Itachi is not my real father!"

Kakashi flipped his head to the Third. He lifted both his hands and left the room.

"Hyuuga Uchiha Itachi, you are right. You are not the- I forgot something. Hold on." The Hokage clasped his hands together. "Sealing Jutsu: Sound Interference, Seal!"

White light surrounded the room for a second. Then, Itachi requested, "Continue, on."

"And so, the truth is, Itachi and Hyuuga Hinashi found you during a mission to find Orochimaru. Orochimaru was there, injecting and feeding you something. Hinashi couldn't stand the fact that my past disciple was experimenting with you. Both of them acted rashly and tried to kill Orochimaru. Orochimaru was in bad shape and they reported that he just left, saying that you are nothing but a failure of a lab rat. Itachi then tried to follow Orochimaru but ended up in a failure. Hinashi, on the other hand, brought you back here. And there it all started. I didn't know that you were here until after Itachi did his mission." Sarutobi paused and walked to the window. He still had one hand doing a hand seal for the sealing jutsu he used. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What mission? Sarutobi-sensei, tell me!"

"His mission, but take note, you cannot tell this to anyone. There are only very, very, very few people who know this. His mission-was to murder his own clan!"

Itachi's eyes glared wide open. His hand shook slowly. His Sharingan started to spin wildly. "IMPOSSIBLE! YOU MADE HIM KILL ALL HIS LOVED ONES!"

"I didn't want it. I had no choice. The Uchiha clan was forming a rebellion. The council thought that it would be-"

"It was your decision! YOUR FUCKING DECISION! YOU HAD THE FINAL WORD!" Itachi felt what was happening to his Sharingan. He knew this feeling. He covered it up. However, there was another anger…another feeling inside of him. He looked at his hands and he saw that from his arm to his hand, it was slowly transforming to wooden spikes. Wood, snake-like, targeted the Hokage.

The Hokage dodged it in time, but he lost his hand seal. Therefore, releasing his sealing jutsu. More wooden spikes came out of Itachi's hands. The snake-like shaped Mokuton targeted the Third. "SARUTOBI! HELP ME! I can't control myself!"

Itachi's mouth opened. He felt immense pain on his back. It turns out that wooden spikes were coming out of his back. It looked like he was a tailed-bijuu. The wood spread out everywhere. There were a meter long and a foot thick. There were about eleven of them-all going into different directions. The Third dodges about five of them. One spike went crashing into the hospital wall. It kept pushing that it created some kind of fissure. The wall broke, and the spikes grew longer. Attacking everywhere, destroying everything in its path. Kakashi, with a surprising feeling, jumped back and pulled out his kunais. He started to try and cut the Mokuton. He failed in this task. He then ran to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama! What is happening!?" Kakashi looked at Itachi. His eyes were closed. The view was shocking. Itachi looked like a tailed-beast.

"Call the ANBU, Kakashi. I will handle things here. Oh yeah, be sure to call the Sealing Squad of the ANBU."

"Anything else, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi uttered while evading a spike.

"Yes, alert the hospital. Evacuate all patients! I almost forgot, declare to the ANBU that this is a A-Rank Mission! Also clear the parameters!"

"A-RANK?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"YES, NOW GO!"

Itachi screamed loudly. In a moment, more spikes busted from his back.

"Shit, this is bad! Kakashi, hurry!" The Hokage bit his thumb and formed hand seals. He then placed his left hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu: Come forth God-King Monkey, Enma!"

A cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke slowly subsided, a monkey, almost looking human, stood. "Sarutobi, what do you need?" He moved his head and looked around. His white hair and his tail moved along with him, and he carried many battle scars. Proving that the Third and him had suffered turbulent times.

"Help me stop him." Pointing at Itachi.

"What is he? Mokuton? The First's? Then just kill him!"

"NO! Out of the question."

"Fine," Enma transformed into a black pole that is as hard as diamonds. The Third held it and used it to cut the wooden spikes that were spread out everywhere. The Third was having success with cutting all of them, until more and more came out from Itachi.

The hospital room was a mess. More and more spikes were coming out, reaching other people's room. In one scene, a kid was crying since he was wrapped around by wood.

The kid suddenly stopped crying. He was set free. The ANBU had arrived!

"Oh my, Hokage-sama! There's more now." said Kakashi.

"Yes, now bring the Sealing Squad here!"

A group of five cloaked ANBU approached the Third. The Sealing Squad was made out of members from the Tensho clan. They specialized in sealing techniques, and they mastered secrets of sealing that Hokages didn't even know. However, there are only a few more Tenshos. Most of them have been kidnapped or assassinated for their bloodline ability.

"Senju's bloodline?" asked one of them.

"Indeed. Do what you have to do."

"We will need back-up. We cannot easily approach that kid."

"I understand. Kakashi and I will back you five up while the other ANBUs save the patients."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage pulled his cloak up. He revealed his battle-suit. He held Enma and charged. "Let's go, Kakashi!"

Kakashi ran with his sword, usually brought during ANBU missions, and started cutting wood. The Sealing Squad followed.

"Just let us be at least three feet from him. That will be good enough." alleged a member of the Sealing Squad.

About three feet from Itachi, the Third Hokage ordered Enma. "Now, Enma!"

From the black pole, a hand extended. This hand held Itachi by his neck. The Sealing Squad took this chance. One of them threw to tags to Itachi. One was aimed to Itachi's head and the other on his chest.

"Method Sealing: Movement, Seal!"

Another ANBU threw another paper tag on Itachi. "Method Sealing: Chakra, Seal!"

The remaining ANBU threw three tags altogether. Then, all of the Sealing Squad bit their thumbs and used it to write a character on their hands. Afterwards, they held each other's hand. Then, at the same time, they yelled, "Method Sealing: Instant Bloodline, Seal!"

All the tags that were on Itachi glew red. Red chakra emitted from them. Itachi yelled in pain. The wooden spikes from his back and his hands started to stop growing. After a minute, they became nothing but dust. Itachi's eyes went back to normal and he collapsed on his bed.

"Kakashi, is everyone alright?"

"Yes, fortunately, only a few were hurt."

"Hokage-sama, we must talk about this! This kid-"  
"I know. . . All of you, finish the job here!" The Third brought the Sealing Squad and Itachi, with Kakashi to his office.

"The seal we placed on this kid is cannot last for long. It will probably break and his Mokuton will probably be a more dangerous devastation."

"Indeed. The First's DNA is too hard to handle. It is ancient, and we do not have much knowledge of it."

"Is there any way you can extend the seal?"

"There is a way. He must be quarantined in our place. There, we will continuously give him new tags. Eventually, the tags will permanently work and all his bloodline skills will be gone. This can take up to a month."

"No, we cannot do that. There must be another way,"

"If you want, we can hold and control him for a week, so you can find another solution. That is only what we can do for temporary, Lord Hokage."

"Okay. Thank you. That is good but, what exactly happened to him?"

A member of the sealing squad walked around the room. The ANBU removed the mask, showing a good-looking face. She was a woman. She had striking azure eyes and long, dark hair. The pleasing scent of her hair could be smelled as she walked. "You see, the Senju's chakra is new to Itachi's body. It reacted when he was angered, probably triggering extreme emotions that can lead to activation of his Sharingan. The Senju's chakra did not like that. It took power from Itachi, and this kid, not having any experience with this chakra, lost control of it. This chakra, it grew and grew, until it finally broke through Itachi's cerebral chakra, losing his mind for an hour or two. That was the state he was in a while ago… and well, until now. The chakra inside of him is still alive-very much alive, that is why when we remove the tags we placed on him, the same thing will happen again."

"I must speak to Itachi…at least for a while."

"We can do that," answered Ako Tensho, the beautiful ANBU. "Only after he is confined. And under my supervision…

**Chapter 5: A Necklace and a Blade **

The Third Hokage stood in frustration. He has been thinking about how to stop the Mokuton that Itachi can't control. He has waited for over three days now to talk to Itachi. The Third Hokage desperately waited for Ako or anyone from the Sealing Squad to signal that Itachi is now under control.

The Third Hokage sat down on his table and started to pull out his crystal ball. He peered through and found Iruka running fast to his office. 'What is it now,' he thought. He stood up and waited for Iruka to rush in the door.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! THREE STUDENTS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! TWO TEACHERS HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

The Hokage opened his eyes wide. "What?! Call the ANBU and get Gai!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama! The students that have been stolen are …."

"Shit, I see. I will rush there now. Be sure to tell the ANBU to follow me."

The Hokage ran outside the door. He was in such distress. He didn't know why someone would kidnap students. While he charged outside his office, Ako bumped into him.

"Hokage-sama, Itachi is now fully under control. You can now talk to him for an hour. After that, he must be fully sealed for at least one day. And after two days, the seal will have the chance to be permanent."

"How big is this chance?"

"About two over three, sir."

"Damn. I must go tend to the Academy. But Itachi-"

"I know, sir."

"Go ahead, I will go to the Academy and finish things over there. Stand-by."

"An hour, sir!"

"I know what I am doing, Ako! Stand-by. I can handle this."

"Hokage, I am here." butted Gai.

"Good. Let's go."

The Third Hokage arrived in the Academy. The kids were running amock. Gai went to a small kid and asked him. The kid told him that this monster arrived in their classroom and got two of his best friends. The kid was very strange. He seemed to be scared, yet glad at the same time.

"It's a mere genjutsu."

"Are you sure, Hokage-sama?" Gai asked.

"Yes. It is very powerful..very…powerful. Iruka or any of the ANBU didn't even detect it.."

"What do we do now?"

"Hokage Style: Eternal Reflection, Genjutsu, RELEASE!"

The whole academy got quiet. Everything went back to normal. There were no kids crying or anything.

"They are trying to stall me, for Itachi, but why?" The Third whispered to himself.

"Huh? Do you need anything, Hokage-sama?"

"No, I must go!" In a puff of smoke, the Hokage was gone.

----

"Ako, how much time?"

"Half-an hour."

"Itachi, where is the scroll you found? I need it."  
"Sensei, it is with me. You can't read it. No one can besides me."

"I know, read it to me. Read to me how to control your new powers."

Itachi talked. And talked. And talked. The Third learned more about this. In a flash, he went out the room.

He went to his office. He performed a hand seal and opened up a secret compartment. In it were Hokage relics. The vest, the head band of the First and Second, the cape of the Fourth, etc. He grabbed a small pouch. 'Tsunade, thank you. Thank you for chipping off a very small piece of the crystal. This should prevent Itachi from using his Mokuton. I am afraid this is the only thing that can stop him. Until he finds a way to control his Mokuton, he has to have this crystal with him. He cannot control it…until…he learns how…"

**Part Four: Love**

Chapters:_  
__Chapter 1: Beauty__  
__Chapter 2: A Weird Feeling__  
__Chapter 3: A Broken Heart__  
__Chapter 4: For a Bigger Love__  
__Chapter 5: Lust__  
_  
**Chapter 1: Beauty**

Itachi slowly opened his eyes once again. He was put to sleep for 72 hours after the talk with the Hokage. This was necessary to hold the untamed bloodline back. Sunlight slowly crept in his face and his eyes. He stretched out his arms. He tried getting up on the chair but he was tied. Red, glowing strings wrapped around him and the chair. On it were characters that said: 'bind'. He looked to his left and saw an ANBU with long hair. She didn't had her mask on. It was only her silhouette that Itachi could see. She was tall and figured. Her arms were lean. Her long hair reflected the sunlight. She tilted her head sideways, she saw Itachi. She walked to the tied ninja.

"You finally awake, huh?"

"Yes," Itachi said. He gazed into her face. Her skin was porcelain-white. Her eyes, so ever, blue, gazed into Itachi's face. Itachi could see paradise beyond those eyes. Her scent was heavenly. "I--I…I.."

"I what?"

"Wow, your beautiful." Itachi felt like a turtle; he wanted to hide his head on his shell.

The girl laughed. "Your pretty bold, Mr. Can't-Control-Me-Powers."

"Well, thanks, that makes me feel better." Itachi slurred sarcastically. "Your beauty--I have never seen anything like it.."

"Oh boy, you don't know any skills."

"What do you mean skills?"

"Oh, wow. Nevermind, buddy. Anyways, it's time for you to get out of that chair."

"Finally,"

"Take it slowly. We still don't know what will happen if you get out of those sealing threads."

"Fine," Itachi slowly stood up. Nothing happened. Everything was back to normal. "It seems that the crystal is working."

"Yes, it is. However, the Third assigned me to be your current 'guardian' and mentor for now. You still have to stay here for at least another week. I will train you so you can improve your chakra control and stamina. The Third also wanted to give you this," Ako pulled out a small scroll. She handed it to Itachi. Itachi opened it.

In the scroll was:

"The Forbidden Jutsus of the First Hokage….and on the bottom was a small subscript. Read about these, but don't try them. Only use them when you learn how to control it."

Itachi kept it with him. Afterwards, he looked up and stretched. "Let's train, shall we not?"

**Chapter 2: A Weird Feeling **

Ako growled loudly, "HAI!". She charged at Itachi with three roses on her hand. One was white, one was red, and the other, yellow. She bit a petal from each. "Genjutsu: Vision, SEAL!"

Itachi scoffed softly. 'Genjutsu?' He thought. "You know better," Itachi focused her Sharingan to Ako, but at the same time, something prickled in his neck. He looked back and saw nothing. After a second, Itachi fell to the ground.

"Haha. You lose this round… That's 12-13, now. Me 13." boasted Ako.

"How?"

"I just said the name of a random technique, when I truly sealed your Uchiha Bloodline… Pretty cheap? I know, plus.. I stabbed you with the rose… which is about to explode in three-two-"

"ONE" Itachi said, a kunai on his hand, behind Ako. The Itachi Ako was talking to exploded. "Failure," Itachi hissed. He sliced the arm of Ako, erasing the tattoo.

"Damn it,"

"Looks like it's 13-12. My lead," said Itachi. "I'm pretty tired; it's weird. I'm never this exhausted on training."

"You aren't fully recovered yet…"

The two shinobis took a break. They ate some fried dumplings. Itachi was feelings something weird. He was starting to fall in love with Ako. He wanted to be with her forever. He didn't care anymore about missions, his jutsus, or being good at being ninja.

While the two were eating, Itachi stood up. He leaned on Ako and kissed her.

**Chapter 3: A Broken Heart **

"Ako, I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"Itachi.. I don't know what to say. We're too young…er, YOU are too young."

"I don't care… I also don't care what other people think. We have the right to marry. Come on,"

"NO!"

"Why?" Itachi stood in awe. She practically yelled it out. "If you didn't love me, it's fine, then…"

"It's not that! I love you, and I love everything about you. The air that you breathe, the floor you walk on- I love everything about you!"

"I'll give you time to think this through.."

"I don't need ti-"

"Bye." Itachi poofed into somewhere.

Ako stood there, staring in open space, alone and miserable. She loved Itachi but she could not marry him. She had a mission to do… and that mission is to _kill Hyuuga Uchiha Itachi._

She didn't have a choice. Danzo, the evil dictator-like freak of a man got her whole family as hostage. She was ordered to assassinate the young ANBU or her family was going to be killed. Having no other choice, she presented and put upon her mind that she must do her mission _tonight. _

**Chapter 4: For a Bigger Love **

Ako, a blade in her hand, stood behind Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, sensing someone behind him, pretends not to notice. However, he already did a handseal for a quick jutsu. That jutsu was too fast to be seen, of course, the task was easy since he had his Sharingan.

"Katon: Launching Ropes!" Fiery whips appeared from Itachi's sleeves and targeted Ako. Surprised, she was caught off-guard. The ropes captured her skinny left leg and her right arm. The rope was burning hot.

"STOP. IT'S ME." She yelled.

"Oh, Ako! I'm really sorry!" Itachi apologized, "RELEASE!" In an instant, the flames were gone.

"No, you shouldn't have stopped.. I am here to kill you!"

"What? Stop with the jokes. This isn't fun-"

"Forbidden Secret Jutsu: Infinite Punishment of the Royals: Ultima Bloodline Sealing: SEAL!"

There was a deafening sound heard and a blast of blue light was at large. Itachi was thrown back. And now… he could not see any chakra flowing on Ako. He activated his Byakugan, and nothing. He could not have the 360-Degree Vision.

"So it is true, then. The rumors about you being assigned by Danzo to kill me.. And yes, I knew all along. I overheard you..I didn't want to believe you since I was blinded by my love. And you know for a fact that I am still an extremely capable ninja without my bloodlines. I still am a master of elemental jutsus. Not to brag or anything."

"SEALING METHOD: ELEMENTAL SEALS: KATON, SUITON, RAITON, DOTON!"

"Stop with this shit. Why are you doing this? Don't you love me?"

"Genjutsu: Raining Pink Roses," Petals came down from the sky. Itachi immediately tried to analyze it with his Sharingan, however, due to the seal on him.

"KAI!" Itachi yelled. The skill did not dispel the technique. "Damn it! This is bad… really bad… What kind of jutsu can I use besides Taijutsu? "

Once the petals hit Itachi, he felt a surging pain in his chest. His vision started to deteriorate. Now he see through a pink veil in his eyes. Everything was pink, and blurring. 'I must use my senses. I can still fight without my elemental jutsus…or bloodline… DAMN IT! I am in deep shit." Itachi closed his eyes and felt everything around him. He sensed Ako's presence. He grabbed a kunai and threw it at Ako. Ako immediately dodged it.

In a flash, Itachi was behind Ako. "Rasengan!"

"Rising Rose Shield!" A wall of pink roses appeared all around Ako. Itachi's Rasengan went through them like paper, and created a huge explosion of blue chakra and pink roses. Ako was thrown back a few meters away. She was lying on her back, stiff.

"AKO! AKO! AKO! Please… don't die! I love you! AKO!"

Ako opened her eyes and spat a poison gas at Itachi's face. Itachi coughed; he felt the purple smoke paralyzing him now. He grabbed something from his ANBU pouch and pulled out a little syringe with a yellow liquid. He injected the special ANBU Antidote to neutralize the poison.


End file.
